Deception Zone
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Trouble arises for DC's biggest and baddest crime family, now more than ever, they will learn to realise that family really is everything. Can Jenny and Gibbs protect their son? This is their story... Jibbs, Tate, McAbby
1. Prologue

This is the **new and improved version** on my old fic that I wrote back in the day when I was Kalyra-Anne, **The Gibbs Shepard Family**. It was one of my first fics that I ever wrote...

Anyone remember it? LOL!

A couple of things have changed in that story-line and have **evolved **but it's all going to be based on the same thing as before. However, you will notice that the Ari/Kate thing will come later on... After all, this is just the prologue people!

**If you like/love JIBBS, then this is the fic for you!**

**Beware of swear words used and there is a sex scene in this first chapter. (Prologue)**

**I love reviews! (Hint Hint, Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge)**

**;)**

**

* * *

**

The sound of a single gunshot was heard, racing through the air.

Gibbs wiped the gun clean before handing it to his right hand man, Anthony DiNozzo, commonly known as Tony.

"Torch the house, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered as he walked out of the room with Timothy McGee, Hector Gordon and Melvin Banks.

"Back to the house, boss?" asked McGee

"Not yet, you and Tony will be going downtown, check out how our sales are going. Gordon, Banks, with me." Gibbs stated.

McGee walked back up to the house and helped Tony pour Gasoline throughout the house.

Within five minutes, the entire house was engulfed in flames. Destroying all evidence even though this particular house was in an isolated area, Gibbs was always extra cautious. Actually no, that was a lie.

He became extra cautious when his wife, Jenny had gotten pregnant with his child.

That however was a year ago.

Now they had a baby son that was just over three months old.

Tony and McGee got into their car and sped off into the distance, heading back to the mansion.

The Gibbs Mansion.

* * *

"Noemi, would you mind the baby for a few hours? I'm going down to the training room and I do not wish to be disturbed." Said a woman with authority

"Of course, Senora." Said Noemi

Jenny gave the shadow of a smile in thanks.

Jenny was dressed in a pair of black short shorts and she was wearing a matching black jog bra, teamed up with a pair of white Italian sneakers.

Jenny left the room and headed down the hallway and into the training room.

Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands out, framing her face.

She looked positively sexy.

She hadn't been in the field for too long, she knew that Jethro hated her in the field, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

In fact, the last time that she had gotten shot, she was shot in the thigh, Jethro had gone off on a small killing spree.

She entered the training room, no one was in there, most of the employee's actually just the important ones all lived in the mansion.

They all probably heard that she was coming and they had all ran off.

She was in a positively shitty mood and she wanted to slit someone's throat.

It wasn't her fault though, it was Jethro's.

She didn't like waking up in bed alone, in fact, she rather loathed it.

He couldn't even be fucked to write a small note.

"Am I interrupting?" said a husky voice

"Yes, you are." She said full of venom, speak of the devil.

She felt his hands running over her body, her perfect curves.

Despite being pregnant, she had lost a lot of weight, she weighed less now than what she weighed before she was pregnant.

"Don't be like that Jen, I was working." He said, not really caring if Jen liked that answer. His lips were on her neck, sucking greedily.

She let her own hands travel down the body behind her, travelling lower, until she reached a certain part of his anatomy.

She squeezed hard.

Making him wince in pain.

"Don't fuck with me." She said, gritted through clenched teeth.

She released her hands and walked away.

She was about to walk out the door when she said loudly, "Next time, I wake up in bed alone, I expect jewellery, flowers and a Goddamn Note!"

She left the room.

Gibbs went over to the punching bag and he punched it multiple times, getting his frustrations out.

His eyes were glowing with rage, how dare Jenny do that to him?

"Senor Gibbs?" asked Noemi

"What!" he said, clearly pissed off beyond belief

"Senora Jenny said to meet her in the main bedroom." Said Noemi

Gibbs stormed out of the room.

* * *

Jenny was waiting on the bed, still dressed in the same ensemble that she wore to the training room, minus the shoes.

Gibbs stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jenny stood up and made her way to him, invading his personal space.

"You still haven't even said good morning to me yet." She said softly, she was hurt.

He kissed her roughly as a ploy to shut her up, he was still angry with her.

Even though Jenny would never admit it, she liked it when Gibbs was rough with her. No, that was an understatement, she loved it. It turned her on.

He pulled away from her mouth, "Good morning." He said harshly

Jenny ripped open his dress shirt, buttons flew everywhere.

Gibbs took off his own singlet whilst Jenny's jog bra suddenly disappeared, not that he was complaining.

Their lips seemed to have reattached, even though, Jenny's lips felt like they were bruised.

She undid with belt and chucked it across the room and she unbuttoned his jeans.

He slid her short shorts down her long legs, which left her standing there in a black lace thong.

She got on her knees and pulled down his underwear which was beginning to stretch from his semi erect penis.

She ran a hand along it and stroked it a couple of times.

She kissed the tip of it and then she ran her tongue along the underside of it.

She began sucking him, although she couldn't fit it all in her mouth, he was bigger than a lot of men.

His hands automatically went to the back of her head, trying to get her closer.

He couldn't help but thrust into her warm mouth.

It felt good, better than good.

Jenny's hand began moving on their own accord, stroking his inner thighs, cupping his balls, rubbing his major turn on spots.

"Mmm..." said Jenny, as she sucked him harder.

Then she did a move that she didn't do often, she pulled off and began teasing the tip, her tongue dipping into the slit before she sucked him once again.

Gibbs let go of Jenny's head and he stopped thrusting into her mouth. Jenny gave one last suck before she licked her lips.

"Hands and knees." He ordered her, his voice was back to being husky all over again, however for a different reason this time around.

She obeyed his orders; she was still wearing her thong.

He slapped her ass hard, leaving a red hand mark there.

He moved the thong to one side with his hand and he kept his hands on her hips.

He thrusted into her.

Not giving her anytime to adjust to the length and thickness of him.

She gasped loudly before it turned into an incredible loud moan.

He began thrusting harder into her, not going at a set pace or anything.

"Oh yeah..." she said as she was panting

She began clenching her internal muscles, squeezing him.

"Uh..." she said in a high pitch voice

Gibbs groaned as he thrusted even harder into her and his hands moved from her hips. They were now on her ass, squeezing it.

"Faster!" she demanded

He obeyed her orders and sped up his pace to the point where she couldn't breathe.

_Ecstasy. _

She moaned louder and louder as she reached her orgasm. She couldn't give a shit who heard them.

She rode out her orgasm which was the same time that Gibbs' let go and he felt his own orgasm.

He spilled into her but he kept thrusting into her until she had calmed fully down.

Gibbs pulled out of her and immediately, Jenny wanted him back inside of her. She missed his warmth.

She was pulled to her feet, and then Gibbs attacked Jenny's lips.

* * *

"Well that was pointless." Said McGee with a frown

"You know what Gibbs is like, never ask questions." Replied Tony as he surveyed the area

"Let's head back home." Suggested McGee

"Not yet. We were given a job to do McGeek, enjoy your time on the field. Gibbs might transfer you to work with Abby." Said Tony

That made McGee shut up.

"Besides, as far as we're all concerned, you're still a probie." Tony continued

"But I've been in the family for nearly three years!" argued McGee

"You're still a probie, probie."

McGee sighed, defeated.

"So what's next, you're going to be my boss?" asked McGee

"I already am McGee." Muttered Tony

McGee decided he was going to keep his mouth shut more often.

* * *

"What did you do this morning whilst you abandoned me?" asked Jenny

"Jenny, I did not abandon you, I never would, you know that and besides, I was tying up some loose ends." Gibbs explained

"You still could have left a note." She said icily

"It's not your burden to bear." He said as he dropped the subject

"Ever since I got pregnant you began saying that to me and I swear to God if you cut me off from our line of work. I will leave you, I will take our son and I will shoot anyone who comes near us."

"Jenny, you haven't even fully recovered yet! I am not risking it."

"I am fine, I have recovered fine. I have been training for nearly three months. A week after I gave birth, I was in that training room, regaining my strength."

"I know that but..."

"There are no buts."

"We agreed that you would take 6 months off, Jen."

"We agreed? No Jethro, you agreed."

"End of discussion."

"I beg your pardon? I tell you when the conversation is over not the other way around."

"I'm the head of this family, I am the male."

"You're as chauvinistic as ever!"

He walked out of the room with Jenny hot on his heels.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you bastard!" Jenny shouted

"Jen, deal with it." He muttered as he walked down the staircase.

Jenny was full of rage and fury.

She grabbed the closest vase, she didn't care that it was an antic or that it costed well over a couple of grand, she aimed it at her husband.

Her aim was off though because of the angle she was at, but nevertheless, the vase smashed against the wall, water, glass and flowers going everywhere.

He turned his head and he looked at her.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Jen."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Lemme know!

**Reviews seriously make me smile! **Just ask Maddy!

Xx


	2. Chapter One

I honestly could not resist adding the first chapter...

I posted the prologue and then I felt the need to continue whilst I am in the zone...

Considering I am the worst at updating. I tend to leave things unfinished...

LoL, thanks for reviews that I did receive in such a short amount of time!

**_Please keep them coming!_**

* * *

Christopher Dylan Gibbs started screaming and crying.

Noemi picked up the distressed baby.

"Hush, its okay." She began

"Noemi, I will take over from here." Said Jenny as she walked into the room, she picked up her son and began singing a lullaby to him as he settled down.

"How about we go and get daddy?" she asked her son

She grabbed the blanket from the crib and wrapped it around her baby boy and then she walked downstairs with him.

"Jen!" a voice shouted she could hear the undertones of panic and worry.

Suddenly, her husband came running towards her. "Panic room." He said as he handed her a gun.

She shifted the weight in her arms so she could shoot someone that would get in her path.

Gibbs covered the back of her and his son as they made their way to the panic room.

The doorway was actually a wall and not easy to find or access.

But they didn't have time, Jenny picked up her pace. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She made it to the wall; Tony and McGee were waiting there already.

Glass shattered, windows were being broken into, and the enemy began to get inside.

The panic room door opened, Jenny, Gibbs and Chris entered first with Tony and McGee following. The door closed.

The lights were already switched on as Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Noemi, Kate, Ziva and Cynthia were all in the room.

The room was soundproof and was fully stocked with supplies and the latest computer equipment and technology.

"McGee, Abby, find out who the hell is running the circus show?" ordered Gibbs

"Jethro, take Chris." Said Jenny as she handed over her baby, she was shaking, she was desperate for air, her eyesight was slowing fading or everything was kind of melting together.

"Jennifer?" asked Ducky as he noticed Jennifer swaying slightly; he could tell she was in shock. Not being in the field for so long.

Gibbs turned to look at his wife who'd gone completing pale.

"She's in shock." Palmer announced

"Obviously, Palmer." Stated Tony

Jenny sat down on one of the chairs and laid her head down on the table.

"Come on, Jennifer, stay with us." Said Ducky

"I don't feel so good." She murmured

"Its okay, Jen, you're just in shock." Said Jethro

"Don't speak to me like I'm dying." Jenny said

"Ari! Its Ari, he's with them." Said Ziva as she watched the computer screen with the live surveillance feed.

"Answers people." Said Gibbs loudly for everyone to hear

Chris started crying again, he wanted his mom.

Noemi handed Gibbs a bottle of formula. Which he gave to Chris and that seemed to settle him down.

"I know these encryption codes Gibbs! They may have hacked out security defences but they did a pretty bad job." Said Abby

"A bad job? Then why are we in the panic room and they are in our house?" said Gibbs

"Jethro, shut up." Said Jenny

"They left a paper trail. Ari is working for Fornell!" explained Abby

Gibbs eyes widened, that fucking son a bitch!

* * *

"You got the Intel we need?" asked Fornell, as his voice cackled through the earwig that Ari was wearing.

"Not yet." Said Ari

"Why the hell not?" asked Fornell outraged, this was meant to be an easy job

"Patience."

"I don't have the time or money to have patience and if this fails, I will kill your sorry ass."

"Patience, Fornell, have patience. Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

McGee was furiously typing something into his laptop.

"Whaddya got McGee?" asked Tony

"Hector and everyone else are in the other panic room. Everyone is safe and no one is unaccounted for." Said McGee proudly

"Someone's earned their stripes." Murmured Jenny

"Link them to the live surveillance feed. Ziva, Tony, McGee gear up." Ordered Gibbs

The three of them grabbed knives, bombs, guns, bullet proof vests, earwigs and a concealable cameras to record what was going on and the feed would be watched at both panic rooms.

Once they were all suited up, Jenny stood up, she was feeling much better, "Go out using the southern entrance, enter the house the same way they did. Through the windows, there will be climbing involved but that will give us the element of surprise. We will talk you guys through this. Go now!" ordered Jenny and the three of them ran off to another hidden door, they opened it and ran down an underground passageway and off into the night.

Gibbs looked down in his arms, Chris was fast asleep.

He removed the empty bottle and placed it on the table. He then put the baby in the portable cot and covered him in blankets so that he wouldn't get cold at any time.

The panic room was like a small apartment.

There was the living area where they were all now, it had the sofas, desk's, all of the computer equipment, a portable cot, a dining table and chairs and a television.

Then you had the kitchen which was fully stocked, the fridge, the pantry, they could all live here easily for at least a month without leaving.

Then you had the bedrooms, the main bedroom which had a king sized bed in it, a cot and a killer wardrobe for all three of them. Then there were the other two bedrooms, a guys room and a girls room, there were four single beds in each.

Then there were the four bathrooms, one was Gibbs' and Jenny's and the other three were for everyone else.

There was also the weapons room, full of weapons and armour.

And there were two other rooms, one that held Gibbs' latest project. Wooden toys for his son.

And the other, Gibbs kept storage in there.

"Abby, send more of our people out into the house. Contact the other panic room." ordered Jenny who was taking control of the situation.

"Are you feeling alright? Jennifer, it is not uncommon that people under a great deal of stress are more prone to symptoms..." began Ducky

"I'm fine, Ducky, honestly, I am much better now and besides we have a mission to complete." Interrupted Jenny as she reassured her friend and herself,

"I'm going in," said Gibbs

"The hell you are!" argued Jenny

"Abby activate the flash bombs in section D-54 and B-92." Ordered Gibbs

Two seconds later, the flash bombs went off and then the gun shots began.

* * *

Jenny was laying down in bed, Noemi and Kate where keeping watch over Chris in the living room area of the panic room.

Gibbs entered the main bedroom to find his wife in bed.

"What's the verdict?" she asked softly

"All dead except Ari, he left before Tony could get a clear shot." He explained

"How many bodies?" she wondered

"Twenty, none of ours, Gerald took a round to the shoulder, Jordan's treating him now."

"Well, it could have been a lot worse."

"In the morning, I'm gonna pay Fornell a visit"

"Abandoning me again?"

"I love you, Jen. But business is business."

"Yeah, Jethro, I know."

"Dinner?"

Jenny laughed, "I'm hardly hungry."

"Come on, just you and me."

"Jethro..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

"You didn't get the flash drive!" asked Fornell enraged.

"Well you could have come up with a better plan. The flash drive wasn't where it was meant to be, in fact there were lots of little surprises that you failed to mention." Retorted Ari, he hated being told what to do but he was doing this purely for revenge.

"Find me that flash drive!" shouted Fornell

Ari nodded.

"Or else, Haswari."

* * *

"How's everyone holding up?" asked Jenny as she took a bite of a French fry.

They had ordered McDonald's through the Drive Thru, now they were parked across the street, Jenny in the passenger seat and Gibbs the driver's seat.

There were four of their people with them, Hector and Melvin were in one car and Kate and Tony were in another. They were here purely for security purposes.

"Good, Gerald's doing well. Abby uploaded some nasty computer viruses to all of Fornell's systems. He'll be missing some of his files; Abby copied them though before she hacked into his system and deleted them. Fornell is gonna be pissed." Explained Gibbs

"Diane will be getting an ear-full." Said Jenny as she smirked

"Apparently so..." said Gibbs as he took a bite of his Quarter Pounder with Cheese.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm coming with you." Stated Jenny, leaving no room for argument

"I know how much you hate Diane but you can't kill her on her own turf. That's suicide." Said Gibbs as he could see the reasons behind why she wanted to pay the Fornell's a visit.

"You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are no fun at all." Jenny said strongly

"You weren't complaining before." He simply stated which in turn made Jenny go silent

"Do you think that the break in had anything to do with the flash drive?" asked Jenny

"What flash drive?" asked Gibbs

Uh oh, thought Jenny.

* * *

Review? Pretty please?

Besides... I did update quite soon...

Hope you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter Two

Second chapter already? Hooray!

I guess I am just super motivated or just loving this topic, the Alternative Universe in my opinion is fascinating... And I am probably boring you right now... So...

LoL, thanks for reviews, I am loving them...

Review replies, so for those who have reviewed however they have not been signed:

I feel quite guilty not being able to answer them so I just decided to include them in my A/N, hope no one minds.

Cc – Thanks heaps for the review and to answer your question; Because of the business that they are in, Jenny thought it would be safer in case something happened to her...

Jibbs lover – Thanks! I will be/am trying too! Haha, whether or not it will actually happen is a different story.

Please keep those reviews coming!

And on with the chapter...

* * *

_Previously:_

_Things in the Gibbs Mansion really do go bump in the night..._

"_Jen!" a voice shouted she could hear the undertones of panic and worry._

_Suddenly, her husband came running towards her. "Panic room." He said as he handed her a gun._

_Glass shattered, windows were being broken into, and the enemy began to get inside. _

_Abby made a discovery..._

"_I know these encryption codes Gibbs! They may have hacked out security defences but they did a pretty bad job." Said Abby_

"_A bad job? Then why are we in the panic room and they are in our house?" said Gibbs_

"_Jethro, shut up." Said Jenny_

"_They left a paper trail. Ari is working for Fornell!" explained Abby_

_Gibbs eyes widened, that fucking son a bitch!_

_And Gibbs came up with a plan..._

"_I'm going in," said Gibbs_

"_The hell you are!" argued Jenny_

"_Abby activate the flash bombs in section D-54 and B-92." Ordered Gibbs_

_Two seconds later, the flash bombs went off and then the gun shots began._

_Jenny made something clear with her husband..._

"_In the morning, I'm gonna pay Fornell a visit"_

"_Abandoning me again?"_

"_I love you, Jen. But business is business."_

"_Yeah, Jethro, I know."_

_But she also said way too much that her husband didn't know about..._

"_Do you think that the break in had anything to do with the flash drive?" asked Jenny_

"_What flash drive?" asked Gibbs_

_Uh oh, thought Jenny._

* * *

He was looking at her with curiosity, she couldn't tell exactly what his emotions were, she was waiting for one of his tell-tale signs.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked, his voice wasn't gruff, his tone was neutral

"Not particularly." She said coolly as she ate another French fry.

"I will find out." He threatened her

He wasn't angry per say, he was more worried, he had been on a protective streak lately.

"Well there's a flash drive, its pink." Stated Jenny as she described the flash drive she had bought from the black market.

"What's on it?" asked Gibbs, fishing for more information

"Well glitter, since its sparkly." Said Jenny as she easily side-stepped his question

"You know what I mean Jen." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Enough to lock up the Fornell's except Emily and send all of his little pawns to prison." She stated with a smirk.

Gibbs was less than impressed.

"You steal it?" he asked, trying to get a reaction.

"Bought it, black market from Kurt." She answered. He nodded, seeming satisfied

"And where's the flash drive?"

"That's need to know."

"Yeah? Well I need to know."

"Not this time, honey."

* * *

"How you holding up?" asked Tony, nobody seemed to be too shaken up. Of course, they all we're a little bit, there were rarely ever people able to bypass the security of the mansion.

"I'm fine, Tony." Said Kate

"Are you sure?" he asked her, no one knew that they had started seeing each other, but at times like these they let a little bit of their emotions slip through the charade.

"Yeah." Was the short answer Tony received, something was up.

"Katie, you can tell me anything." He tried

"Tony, maybe it's best that we stop seeing each other." Kate said slowly and Tony looked at her as if she was insane.

"What? Why?" he demanded, she faltered, she'd never planned on actually telling him.

Kate took a deep breath before she said what she had to. "I'm pregnant."

Tony stayed silent for a minute but it felt like a lifetime, "Is it mine?" was the first question and Kate wanted to slap him.

"Of course it's yours!"

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"Oh Kate. I love you!" he murmured as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

Jenny slammed the door of the car as she got out and walked towards the mansion. Gibbs was beside her, his hand was casually draped on her hip.

Jenny was eager to see her son, she was getting used to the idea of being a mom.

Noemi and Cynthia met her at the door with Chris in Cynthia's arms. Jenny took the baby immediately.

"Hey baby boy." She cooed, "I've missed you." She continued as she planted a light kiss on his forehead.

They walked upstairs into the panic room. Gibbs opened the doorway and then the three of them went inside. Tony and Kate were waiting for them.

Jenny sat down on a couch with Chris and Gibbs gave Tony a look.

The men walked off together to a separate part of the panic room whilst Kate took a seat next to Jenny.

"Do you enjoy being a mom?" Kate asked cautiously

"I have my moments where I don't but majority of the time, I love it." Jenny answered

"I'm pregnant." Kate stated bluntly, it was better that Jenny knew now

"Who's the father?" Jenny asked warily as she cared for Kate, Kate was like her baby sister

"Tony, in fact we've been seeing each other for six months."

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But please do not tell anyone, especially Gibbs."

"Secret's safe."

"I don't want you in the field as much."

"Jenny..."

"Kate, as your boss and as a friend, please listen to me."

"I'm only four weeks."

"Four weeks what?" asked a masculine voice. Gibbs.

"Kate was just telling me that she was four weeks into her new job." Answered Jenny smoothly

"Which is...?" asked Gibbs, he was fishing for information, like always.

"Classified." Stated Tony

Everyone looked in his direction.

"Actually, as my assistant." Said Jenny, everyone's eyes were on Jenny.

"You already have one." Gibbs stated

"Yes, but I need two, is that a problem?" Jenny asked in her, 'don't tell me what to do,' tone with a hint of 'don't question my judgement.' undertones.

Gibbs didn't say a word about the subject; instead he began a new one.

"DiNozzo, go and get Cynthia and Noemi to move some of Jenny and Chris' essentials into here." Gibbs instructed

Tony moved at once and then froze in place at the sound of Jenny's voice.

"Don't take another step Tony or I'll keelhaul you."

Tony looked from Jenny and to Gibbs; both of them were dead serious.

"Boss, I'm kind of in a compromising position here." Said Tony, he didn't want to be in Gibbs' bad books or Jenny's.

"Jethro, this protective streak of yours ends now." Said Jenny, she was finally putting her foot down.

"Now, DiNozzo, don't make me ask again." Growled Gibbs and Tony didn't need to be told twice, he basically ran out of there.

Chris began crying as he could feel the tension in the room.

Jenny swore softly, Gibbs was at her side in an instant.

"Hey, little man. It's okay, mommy and daddy are here." Jenny tried

"Mommy is just being irrational but daddy likes it when she's feisty." Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear as he kissed it.

Chris was quieter but not he was not in his usual placid mood.

Jenny sighed; she was drained, physically and emotionally. She was ready for bed.

"I can put him down if you like." Kate offered.

"No, Kate, don't be silly. Have the rest of the night off. You must be feeling exhausted." Jenny ordered

Kate nodded and left the room.

"You look tired," Gibbs observed

"I am." Jenny answered

"Go to bed." He told her

Jenny just looked at him and stood up; she put Chris down in the portable cot. She then went and straddled her husband as he was now sitting. She leaned into him, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, shutting her eyes, and she began to relax.

* * *

"I need a partner for the night."

"I'm not a slut, Jethro." Stated Jenny

"No," he said as he pinched her ass. "You're fucking beautiful and all mine."

"Jethro!" she squealed and she laughed and then she heard a window behind her shatter.

Pain, intense pain.

She felt the bullet tear through her skin, she felt it puncture through her body, and she knew that the bullet had torn though her lungs, she was finding it impossible to breathe. She had less than a few minutes to live.

She didn't have time to think, her thoughts were on Chris and Jethro.

She loved them both more than anything but she was terrified.

She wanted to cry but she didn't have the strength. She could barely hear the person shouting her name, her eyes were glued shut.

She braced what was waiting for her, death.

* * *

Jenny screamed as she woke up, her whole body was in a cold sweat. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. She was hysterically crying, it had all felt so real.

The door to the bedroom was knocked down, Tony, McGee and Gibbs all came running with their guns drawn.

Gibbs lowered his gun and handed it to Tony before sitting with Jenny and comforting her.

"It was horrible! And I swear to God it was real!" she said panicked.

"Shhhh..." Gibbs tried; Tony got her a glass and a jug of water.

"I can't even..." she choked out as she cried more into Gibbs' chest,

"I've got you baby, you're safe." He murmured to her

"Perimeter is clear, Boss." Stated McGee

"Stand down," Gibbs ordered as Tony and McGee scattered.

"Talk to me, Jen."

"I was shot, I died, you and Chris..." She broke off as she let more tears fall down her cheeks

"No one is going to hurt you." He stated firmly

"Jethro, if anything happens to me..." she began

"Nothing is going to happen to you, not now, not ever." He interrupted.

"You don't know that, anything could..." she tried to get him to see from her perspective

"Nothing will ever hurt you, Jen. I won't let them."

"How's Jenny?" asked Abby anxiously, she heard the screaming

"Okay, shaken up." Answered Tim

"She okay's though, right?" Abby demanded answers

"Yeah, Abs," said McGee as he sighed, "She's fine."

Abby hugged Tim tightly before letting go.

"I can't imagine anything happening to her." Stated Abby

"Nothing will, Abby. Gibbs won't let anyone near her."

"I have to go out for a couple of hours; Cynthia and Noemi are watching Chris. He's fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Gibbs

"Okay." She muttered, to be honest, he wasn't expecting her to agree so easily.

He kissed her on the lips, lightly. And then he turned on his heels and left her.

* * *

Jenny waited five minutes before she figured it was safe enough to move from her position. She got dressed in a tight black leather suit, which covered her entire body. She put on a pair of leather gloves and she put on a pair of black leather stiletto boots that went up to her knees. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and she put on some light make-up.

She would have to move around the mansion undetected.

She grabbed her blackberry and she armed herself well. Taking two guns, plenty of knives, a couple of bombs and a lot of bullets.

Finally, she was ready to go. She opened one of the secret entrance's that lead to a tunnel which was her escape. As she walked down the tunnel, she disabled the GSP chip in her phone.

She saw a ladder on her right hand side, she climbed up it and she silently opened the grate entrance above her head.

She climbed up further and took in her surroundings; no-one was in the parking garage.

She was out of the tunnel and she grabbed the keys to the jag, it was black with tinted windows and it was fully equipped.

She opened the car and slid into the driver's seat.

Without further ado, she switched the car on, opened the garage door with the electronic keypad and she floored the accelerator.

The car's tyre's skidded against the floors before the car picked up speed and she was coming up toward the main gate. It was still open as Jethro would have probably gone at least two minutes ago, the car sped towards the gate, and it was beginning to close. She pressed a shiny blue button in the car which in turn made the car go quicker and faster.

Jenny turned right as she made her way to the one place that she knew Jethro would go.

The Fornell's residence.

She had no idea what she was doing but that wasn't going to stop her.

She truly was a woman on a mission.

* * *

Pretty please review!


	4. Chapter Three

_Third chapter?_

_Okay, firstly, sorry! I wanted this to go up sooner than now but with all the due assessment, it's made it kinda impossible._

_Thanks for reviews; they do make my day a little bit brighter..._

_And on with the chapter..._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Kate revealed some news to Tony..._

_Kate took a deep breath before she said what she had to. "I'm pregnant."_

_And then Kate got a sudden promotion..._

"_Kate was just telling me that she was four weeks into her new job." Answered Jenny smoothly_

"_Which is...?" asked Gibbs_

"_Classified." Stated Tony_

_Everyone looked in his direction._

"_Actually, as my assistant." Said Jenny_

_And Jenny decided to go against her husband's wishes..._

_She got dressed in a tight black leather suit, which covered her entire body. She put on a pair of leather gloves and she put on a pair of black leather stiletto boots that went up to her knees. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and she put on some light make-up. _

_She grabbed her blackberry and she armed herself well. Taking two guns, plenty of knives, a couple of bombs and a lot of bullets. _

_Finally, she was ready to go. She opened one of the secret entrance's that lead to a tunnel which was her escape. As she walked down the tunnel, she disabled the GSP chip in her phone. _

_She climbed up further and took in her surroundings; no-one was in the parking garage. _

_She was out of the tunnel and she grabbed the keys to the jag, it was black with tinted windows and it was fully equipped. _

_She opened the car and slid into the driver's seat. _

_The car's tyre's skidded against the floors before the car picked up speed and she was coming up toward the main gate. _

_Jenny turned right as she made her way to the one place that she knew Jethro would go._

_

* * *

_

He could feel it, something was not right.

His gut was acting up, and that meant something was definitely not right.

He parallel parked his car before taking out his cell phone to call the mansion.

He had to know that Jen and Chris were okay, he wouldn't know what he'd do without them.

* * *

"DiNozzo speaking." Said Tony in a mutual tone,

"Tony, do me a favor, check on Chris and Jenny." Ordered Gibbs, leaving no room for comment

"Sure thing, boss." Answered Tony as he ran to the nursery,

Chris was sleeping in his crib, Hector and Melvin were both watching over him. Nothing would happen.

"Chris is fine, boss." Stated Tony as he ran to the panic room, the doorway was opened slightly making it easier to get in. He went into the main bedroom.

"What about, Jen?" asked Gibbs

"She'd not here, well in the panic room bedroom at..." Tony began but he was interrupted by Kate

"Code red, sectors D-75 and G-J67." Said Kate loudly

An alarm went off.

"Fuck." Swore Tony

"Find Jenny." Ordered Gibbs being hanging up

* * *

Kate secured her weapon in its holster; she grabbed her phone when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her from moving.

"You aren't leaving, Kate." Said Tony sternly

"Tony, I'm just doing my job." Stated Kate

"Kate, things are different now, you can't be on the field."

"Pregnancy isn't a disease, I am fine."

"You are not endangering our baby." Kate couldn't help but embrace the feeling of butterflies that raced through her stomach when he said 'our'. Maybe he was thinking of their future?

* * *

Jenny parked her car on the curb, she could see Jethro's car up ahead, and she got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it and walking off. She saw Jethro sitting in the car, yelling into his cell phone before promptly hanging up on the poor idiot. The heels of her boots clicked against the ground, she stood out the front of his door. Gibbs turned his head and he wasn't sure what to do first, have a coronary or shoot Jenny.

He rolled the window down, "Get in." He said gruffly before the window rolled up.

Jenny rolled her eyes and made her way to the opposite side of the car, swaying her hips that little bit extra than normal.

She opened the door and sat down; she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing, Jen?" he asked, clearly pissed

"That's a good question, I was just about to ask you the exact same thing." She stated

"I told you to stay in the panic room." He said sternly

"You can't control everything I do, Jethro." Said Jenny

"Obviously." He muttered

"This is about the incident isn't it?" Jenny thought aloud

He didn't reply he just sat in silence.

"Jethro."

"What!" he near shouted

"Nothing is going to happen to me any time soon, as much of a protective bastard you are, you have to realise that I still love the field and nothing is going to change that. And you need to get over your fears."

"Hand me the binoculars, they're under your seat."

Jenny sighed but nevertheless, she handed him the binoculars.

He took them as he scanned and surveyed the area once again, he spotted Ari's SUV.

"That's Ari's SUV." He told her as he pointed to it in the driveway, he handed her the binoculars so she could get a closer look.

She surveyed the area before turning her attention to the car that belonged to Ari; the enemy.

The first thing she checked was the number plate, then the driver's side of the car.

That was when she noticed the window on the driver's side was slowing rolling down.

A gun came into her view.

"Shooter!" she warned her husband, loudly

"Get down!" he shouted at her as he went to throw her down to safety.

The sound of a gunshot made his heart stop but his body reacted.

He tried to slam his foot on the accelerator, to make the car speed away.

The windscreen shattered.

He turned to see if Jenny was alright, she didn't hesitate; she was out of the car.

Gun raised and ready, the man from the car got out and tried to make a run for it.

Gibbs watched her, nearly having a heart attack.

Idiot, he was just going to get killed.

Gibbs got out of the car and ran after Jenny.

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she chased after the man in the darkness.

She fired six rounds.

Gibbs fired an additional six.

The man was hit; he jerked backwards a couple of times as the shots lodged into his body.

He fell forwards, onto the ground.

He was dead.

Gibbs put his gun back into his holster and rolled the body over.

"I expected, Haswari, to be a lot older." Jenny commented dryly

"He is." Said Gibbs darkly as he glared at the dead boy in front of him

Jenny looked at him with a questioning look.

He said nothing.

He looked at her more closely, something in his gut churned.

That was when he realised it.

Where the shot had gone, Jenny had been shot.

That was when he smelt the metallic freshness of blood.

His panic had settled in.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this chapter!_

_Please Review..._


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: ****A small update as I rearrange my thoughts/life/writing etc...**** But yes, I am still alive. ****LOL. Enjoy! :)**_  
_

* * *

_Thwack. _

_Thwack, thwack. _

With each kick she performed, the more forceful they became, thus, the louder the thwack sound echoed through the building. Odd wasn't it? She didn't know how she had gotten here or why, but at this stage, she didn't or couldn't for some strange reason, bring herself to be bothered or care.

A small stabbing pain lit up her left shoulder, which was out of the ordinary, if anything should be in pain by any shape or form it should be her legs, least of all her shoulder. It grew more intensifying by each second that passed. The pain was spreading rapidly.

"What the hell?" she groaned, she was alone, by herself.

Suddenly she couldn't even stand upright, doubled over on the ground aching, everything hurt. She looked up to vaguely see the outline of figures or shapes...? Her vision was blurring, everything just seemed to sort of mesh together, at first it was fading to a dull washed out orange colour and then everything simply went black. Jenny wasn't even sure if she was conscious or not, what on Earth was happening anyway?

Her eyes felt as if they were moving on their own accord, rolling back as they closed themselves. The pain was excruciating but somehow it all got blocked out now, she was getting relaxed easier than she normally would. She was still confused however, was this real or a dream? A mere figment of her imagination? Although, why the heck would she imagine being in pain? She wasn't that thick.

She tried to think back but her mind was like a big cloud, a dark one, she couldn't remember. Her mind was slowly shutting off, her breathing more calm, and the next thing she knew she was standing in amongst the clouds. The light and warmth radiating off of the sun was truly glorious, she just wanted to bathe in it, if only it were possible.

* * *

"Come on, baby, come on. Please. Stay awake, stay with me." He tried, it didn't work.

He was speeding like a maniac, even worse than usual, probably worse than a European cab driver in a past life, that and Ziva put together.

A deadly combination.

She was out like a light, he slammed his foot on the accelerator, thanking whatever Gods were out there, that there was minimal traffic.

After all, her being unconscious was not a good sign at all.

He made sure that the gates were open and the car roared up to the garage.

He was out of the car at the speed of a lightning bolt, Jenny in tow.

"Ducky!" he screamed, as he ran with Jen to the First Aid room, she was still breathing and she had a pulse but it was faint.

In fact it was so faint that he had to double check.

Ducky was in there accounting for supplies, he saw Jenny, cleared a table and got to work.

He hooked Jenny up to oxygen and was working on getting the bullet out of her left shoulder; it didn't look like it had penetrated her bones. But of course, that did not satisfy Gibbs, he would only be satisfied when he knew she was okay and awake.

"Come on, Ducky, what's taking so long?" Gibbs barked

"I can't find the bullet, that's what taking so long, Jethro." Ducky replied frustrated

"There's no exit wound, I checked." He commented quickly

"Wait, got it." Ducky said as he pulled out the bullet and held it up triumphantly.

"She needs to be okay, Duck. I cannot, no I won't lose her." He said as he stormed out of the room, he knew Ducky can't work with distractions, he ran to get Palmer, and he would help Ducky. Jen would be fine, she had to be.

He was mentally slapping himself for not double checking her whereabouts before and after he left.

This was his fault.

* * *

Screaming pierced the surrounding air like a knife, a physical force.

Hushed empty promises made, like whispers into the forbidden darkness.

Baby cries were heard in the distance, but only just, it was a strain to hear them over the top of everything else that was going on right at that particular moment.

Everything seemed as if it was so insignificant, like nothing else mattered.

Only her.

But the one thing that the Master of the house was expecting was the loud shouts of unknown voices.

"Police! Warrant!" was heard from various entry points of the house.

That was when the true chaos began.

* * *

**AN: You know that you want to review! Hope you like it. Xx**


End file.
